


La Vie Boheme

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freshman at UCLA, eighteen-year-old Nils discovers the exciting new world of gay life in the City of Angels through his older lover, Dr. Burgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The additional cast of characters are: Dr. Burgan’s business partner and best friend, Dr. Adam Carson; Dr. Burgan’s younger roommate, the lovely and sensitive Davey, an acting student from New York City and Davey’s closeted lover, UCLA Professor Jade Puget.
> 
> Word count: 13155  
> Published: 07/18/2012 Updated: 11/24/2012

Nils examined himself in the full length bedroom mirror. The tshirt was much too big but he’d mentioned he liked Ministry and it was the only one Nils could find at Hot Topic. Even then it had been on the clearance shelf. While there, he’d bought some new bangles to add to the eclectic collection of bracelets and bands covering several inches of his thin forearms. He approved of the enhancement and adjusted the layering of his several necklaces to his liking, too.

The new shorter haircut made him look much too young but the heat this summer all over SoCal had left him no choice but to get it done. It had grown so long over the winter he would’ve had to wear it in a ponytail. She’d taken too much off. That’s what he got for accepting a new stylist because his usual didn’t have any openings on such short notice. He began whistling “Hairdresser on Fire.”

He tugged at the ends of his hair as if that would lengthen it, took one last look in the mirror and decided to tuck the baggy tee into his low-slung pants - the tightest pair he owned. Otherwise, not even his narrow hips and long, thin legs would be visible to admire. His eyelids slid shut while he imagined sure, skilled hands gripping his naked hipbones and pulling him against the starched white coat. His eyes flew open - he’d be late if he didn’t hurry.

Nils skipped steps on the way down to the living room in search of his mother. Zach was parked on the sofa surrounded by empty bottles and snack bags. He was engrossed in whatever film was on the tv. Nils cruised by but was stopped midcourse by his brother’s remark.

“You look ridiculous. Especially that shirt. It’s gay.”

Nils turned and narrowed his eyes at him. “Do you go to Corona High now? Where they’re too homophobic to put on ‘Rent?’”

“Hey, it did play there,” Zach countered.

Nils corrected him. “After a lawsuit.” He added, “You’re being contrary.”

Zach sighed in exasperation. “And you’re being obnoxious. I’m at Harbor just like you were three months ago, idiot.”

“Well, Harbor was pretty cool with the gays there, even Mr. Stowers, so I don’t know where you got this attitude.”

“I didn’t mean literally gay, dumbass. Just ridiculous. It’s slang. You’re really sensitive about that word. When did you become so politically correct?”

Nils was getting a little lost in the argument so he tried to end it. “There’s too much of that attitude in general in Newport Beach. That’s why I’m leaving for a more sophisticated metropolitan city. Wealth does not bestow progressive beliefs, unfortunately.”

Zach sarcastically sang the chorus of ‘La Vie Boheme’ and then retorted, “No, it ‘bestows’ tuition to one of the most expensive colleges in the country, ungrateful prick.” Ziiing.

In the chastened silence that followed, Zach clarified his point one last time. “Like I said. I was talking about your clothes, fool. You really are sensitive about the G word.” Zach’s eyes had never left the screen during the conversation. Nils’ mind raced, trying to come up with a rebuttal. He couldn’t help pulling the age-card - all two years of it.

“Using words like “gay” and “dumbass” and “fool” and “idiot” and “prick” make you sound like you’re 12, not 16.” With an air of superiority, he left the living room, but not before muttering, “hipster” loud enough to be heard. A wadded-up pretzel bag sailed by his head.

He found Lisa on the deck, reading her iPad. He already felt a little nostalgic for this beautiful view of the tall palms against the blue sky and his mother reading, always reading. He admitted he had indeed been born lucky.

He came up behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He bent down and pecked her cheek. “I’m leaving for my appointment now.”

She dropped the pad and turned to him. “Oh, that’s right! Your last one with Dr. Burgan. I’m a little sad. You’ve seen him since you were eight. Now he’s joining that practice in L.A. and you’re going off to school. You could still see him there but he just sees kids, doesn’t he?”

“Yep. And I’m not a kid anymore so I can’t be his patient and he can’t be my dentist. No conflicts whatsoever.” Nils was so excited he didn’t notice how strange that sounded.

Lisa shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand and looked up at him. “What? You lost me.”

Nils felt himself begin to color. “It’s hot out here. I don’t know how you stand it,” he laughed.

She relaxed and smiled at him. “I’m not going anywhere. Keep the Prius as long as you want afterward.”

“The Prius? You’re kidding! I’m taking my car!” He couldn’t wait to get behind the wheel of that raven-black, perfectly restored 1966 Mustang convertible that had been his grandfather’s and was now his since his birthday and graduation. ‘Wait until Dr. Burgan sees me pull up in that,’ he gloated inwardly.

“Oh, Nils - I just remembered. Please stop by Lavonne’s Florist and pick up the flowers I got for him - to thank him and wish him good luck. Please?”

“Mom, I don’t have time…” he protested.

“Please, Nils. It’s on your way. He won’t care if you’re late anyway. You were always his favorite patient. You didn’t bite him once. Not like Zach,” she laughed.

Nils relented but hung back. “Speaking of Zach. What is his problem? He’s being a total asshole to me lately. I had thought we’d be closer than ever now that I’m leaving.”

Lisa stood and hugged him as she quietly explained. “That’s it. You’re leaving him. It was always the two of you together - now it’s just him alone. You’re only two years older but he always looked up to you. It hurts less to push you away than be left behind.”

Nils let that sink in and he regretted his earlier behavior. “But I’ll be back all the time and he can visit me in L.A.,” he offered weakly.

“In the meantime, he’ll walk by an empty bedroom and you won’t be around for him to vent to about his day at school. No more basketball ambushes at 3:00 a.m. when you stagger in drunk,” she teased.

She added, “I’m not saying this to make you feel bad. You’ve got your life to live. He’ll see being an only child has it’s advantages. I just wanted you to understand, honey.” She gave him a little squeeze and then stepped away. “You better go.”

That brought Nils back. “Well, I’ll take him somewhere for the weekend. Maybe let him drive the car around a parking lot. By the way, he'd ambush me when I was impaired because he knew that's the only way he could win,” he laughed.

He kissed her cheek again and as he turned away, Lisa warned with a teasing smile, “Don’t let Dr. Burgan talk you into braces. Your teeth are perfect.”

Nils tossed his car keys in the air. As he snatched them on the way down he smirked to himself, ‘He can talk me into anything he wants. Anything.’

 

 

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8866>


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Burgan glanced at the clock again. Nils was late, very late. He was never late for his appointments. Nor did he want to leave whenever he came and that was very strange for dental work. Truth be told, Hunter didn’t want him to leave either. Nils was his type and he couldn’t get enough of that twink eye candy. Hunter felt a pang of guilt. He knew Nils was much too young and innocent. He also knew nothing could ever come of it - Nils was his patient. Still, he was human and couldn’t help but imagine… Disappointed, he prepared to close the office for the day.

Hunter heard a car pull up and went to the lobby door. He whistled under his breath at the sight of the sporty Mustang. He was surprised when Nils emerged. He was usually in the family car. As he approached, Hunter saw he carried a large bouquet of flowers. Suddenly, he was eighteen again and his fantasy date had arrived to take him to the prom. Damn, Nils would look hot in a tight tux.

He was laughing at himself as he swung open the door. This wasn’t the reaction Nils had hoped for. Frowning, he asked, “Um, what’s so funny? Did I forget my pants or something?”

Hunter laughed harder before reassuring Nils. “No, I was just remembering something from when I was younger. You look great, Nils. I like the tshirt - I want one of those.” He turned his attention to Nil’s gift and arched a brow. “Flowers?”

Nils realized how he must look and awkwardly thrust them at Hunter. “Thankyouandgoodluck,” he stammered in a rush. Hunter accepted them with mock gravity. “Thank you very much. I’ll put them here on Kathy’s desk, if that’s all right.”

Nils quickly regained his composure. “We - Mom, Zach and I - wanted you to have them, Dr. Burgan.” Hunter smiled genuinely. “That’s very nice.” He gestured towards the car outside. “That’s a sweet ride. Yours?”

“Yes, all mine,” Nils beamed. Hunter admired it through the glass door as he locked up.

“Well, come on back.” He turned towards an exam room down the hall and Nils followed. Nils was ready to slide into the chair when Hunter stopped him. “Nils, I’m sorry, I should’ve called you. I don’t know why I walked you back here. Habit, I guess.”

Nils stood. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, I sent Ashley home early so she’s not here to do your cleaning. She’s put in so much overtime helping get the office ready to move and she needed to do something with her little girl. Sorry you drove over here.”

Nils couldn’t believe his luck - they were alone. This was his last chance and he was determined to be aggressive. “No, that’s fine! I don’t really need it - it hasn’t been even six months since I was here last. Anyway, I wanted to see you before you move to L.A. so I could tell you the news in person.” Nils found it difficult to contain his excitement.

Hunter waited expectantly for Nils to continue. He had an inkling regarding the news and he wasn’t surprised when Nils exclaimed, “I got into UCLA!”

Hunter broke into a grin. “Congratulations! I told you they’d take you.”

“So we’re both moving to L.A. and I won’t be your patient anymore because I’m 18 and you don’t see adults,” Nils eagerly explained.

Hunter wondered where this was going. “That’s not true at my new practice. I'm seeing only adults. I’ve had enough of kids who hate going to the dentist. Not that I blame them,” he chuckled. “So you want to just continue with me there?”

Nils was aghast at this suggestion. “No! I don’t want to be your patient anymore!”

Hunter was puzzled and a little hurt. “You’re not happy with your treatment? I know I’m not perfect but I thought I was good at my job." He shrugged his shoulders. "It’s your decision, of course. No hard feelings. I can recommend other doctors in the city, if you like.” His friendly dismissal was an act. He’d counted on Nils getting into school and staying with him at his new practice. To think he wouldn’t see him again caused him more pain than he'd expected. Hunter couldn’t look at him.

Nils began to panic as he listened to Hunter. This was taking a very wrong turn. He grabbed Hunter’s arm and nearly shouted, "You don’t understand! I don’t want to be your patient because I want to see you…outside the office…” His voice faded away. He must be crazy. Why did he even think Hunter might be interested in him in that way? He wanted the floor to open and swallow him.

Hunter said nothing. After a few moments, the reckless confidence of youth spurred Nils on. “I’d like to close my case today. Now. I’ll sign papers, whatever - so I can see you.” The urgency of Nils' demands made Hunter raise his eyes. They locked with Nils’ and Hunter chose his words carefully. "Nils. We need to be very clear. Are you saying...?"

Nils came close to Hunter, close enough to whisper and be heard. "What I'm saying, Dr. Burgan - Hunter? - is that I've wanted this forever. If you knew how many times I've jerked off thinking about us, what I'd do to you, what you'd do to me..." Nils breath came faster and he closed the remaining distance between them. He placed his palms lightly on Hunter's chest. Hunter swallowed hard and his voice shook. "I...I don't know what to say..."

Nils was pressed against him and Hunter's dick was clearly saying, "please continue." He watched the blue of Nils' eyes darken as the pupils dilated with desire. He heard a murmured "Don't say anything," and then Nils was kissing him with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. Hunter remained passive, afraid to break the spell Nils had cast over them.

Nils backed away and solemnly began to undress. His movements were deliberate; he wanted Hunter to understand he was serious. He pulled the tshirt over his head and tossed it backward over his shoulder. It landed on the exam lamp and hung like a flag at half-mast over the chair. He resumed kissing Hunter but his hands were slowly unbuckling and unzipping and rubbing the hard mound in Hunter's crotch. Once again, Nils pressed his body against him and his nipples peaked against the stiff fabric of Hunter’s coat.

Hunter's mind went blank. Resistance was impossible and caution was out of the question. Now he returned Nils' kisses with passion and his hands hungrily caressed the boy's narrow back and sides. His fingers slipped under the waistband of Nils' jeans and followed the dip of his tailbone. Hunter couldn't suppress a groan of appreciation.

It was at that moment Nils pushed away. Hunter was afraid he’d come to his senses and realized he was being felt up by a man more than twenty years his senior. Evidently he had not because he dropped to his knees and freed Hunter from his briefs. It was the first time Nils had ever given a blowjob but Hunter couldn’t tell. He seemed to have a natural-born talent for it and Hunter’s legs were getting as weak as his cock was getting hard. Nils continued to suck and lick and fondle until he was confident Hunter was hooked enough to go all the way. Perhaps it was naive but Nils was convinced Hunter couldn't forget him if they had sex.

With his free hand, Nils extracted the foil packet from his back pocket, ripped it open with his teeth and rolled the lubricated condom up Hunter’s cock. He stood, peeled down his jeans and faced the counter. Bowing his head, he offered his bare bottom and pleaded, “Fuck me.”

They had passed the point of no return in Hunter’s lust-filled mind. It seemed perfectly normal to slip on a latex glove and scoop out the contents of the tiny cup of Vaseline he used to apply to patients’ lips to prevent cracking during exams. He gently probed Nils’ tight entrance with a greasy fingertip until it yielded.

“Go on, more, I can take it,” Nils encouraged with a sure voice, although he wasn’t sure at all. An entire finger slid in and then a second and a third until the muscle relaxed against the pressure. Nils moaned with unexpected pleasure at the sensation. That was all Hunter needed to hear to replace them with the head of his cock. Slow and steady, he entered and withdrew, going a little deeper each time until he was all the way in and Nils was breathing heavily and pushing back against him. It was the stuff fantasies were made of but this was real. That thought alone was enough to cause Hunter to grip Nils’ hips and fuck him harder and faster. Although he restrained himself to spare Nils any unnecessary pain, he soon came, uttering his name.

Hunter rested lightly on Nil’s long, boney back and hugged him from behind while kissing along his shoulders. He couldn’t believe what had just happened and his chest swelled with tenderness for the boy. He turned Nils around, kissed him and lifted him right off the floor. He gently deposited him on the dental chair. “Are you alright? Do you want some nitrous oxide?” Hunter offered with a sly smile.

Nils chuckled at the joke and playfully grimaced in pain. “No, I’m not alright at all. I have a painful boner, Doctor.” Hunter feigned concern. “Hmm, let me take a look. I think I can help you with that.” He reached for a fresh pair of examining gloves and pulled them on with great fanfare, snapping them loudly against his wrists and flexing his fingers.

Hunter bent down over Nils’ stiff cock and examined it carefully, turning it this way and that, making Nils squirm. “That is bad,” he confirmed. “There’s a lot of fluid built up here,” he diagnosed as he massaged Nils’ balls. “That pressure needs to be relieved but it’s an intense procedure. You need something to protect you.” He disappeared around the corner and returned with a heavy lead apron the patients wore during x-rays. He draped it over Nil’s upper torso. The weight of it felt like bondage and it turned Nils on to no end.

Hunter wrapped a gloved hand firmly around Nils’ cock and began to stroke him steadily. Nils hissed at the sensation. He was already close - but then eighteen year old boys aren’t known for their ability to last. He took just the head of Nils’ cock in his mouth while continuing to move his hand up and down the shaft. He ran his tongue around it and then pulled off, letting the chilled office air hit the wet, warmed head. With a soft cry, Nils came all over Hunter’s hand.

Hunter stripped off the gloves and balanced on the edge of the narrow chair. He slid his arm around Nils' shoulders and pulled him against his side. He smoothed the damp hair away from Nils' face and spoke softly. "I don’t know what you want after this but I want to see you as much as I can for as long as I can. If you want this to be a one-time thing, that’s okay, too. I’ll have the memory and I’ll always care about you.”

Nils suddenly buried his face in Hunter's neck and confessed, “You don’t know how relieved I am you still want to see me. I was so fucking afraid how you’d react…”

Hunter held him at arm's length and feigned suspicion. Sternly, he demanded,“Wait a minute. Did you come here with a plan to seduce me?” Nils nodded his head with a coy smile. Hunter chuckled. "Thought so." Then he kissed Nils' forehead."You’re braver than I am but I’m glad it worked.”

Recovered from his sudden bout of insecurity, Nils wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck. "I'm not brave, I just know what I want," came his smug reply. Hunter remembered what it was like to believe you could have anything if you only wanted it badly enough. He hoped it would be a long time before Nils found out it doesn’t always work that way.

Hunter took off his lab coat and draped it over Nils’ naked body after cleaning him up. He zipped himself up and tucked in his shirt before collecting Nils’ clothes for him. He handed him the Ministry tshirt but Nils pressed it against Hunter’s chest.“It’s yours - you like it. Besides..." Nils looked down , embarrassed. "I want you to have something of mine to keep with you - unless you think that’s juvenile or creepy.” Hunter put his arms around Nils. “That’s the best reason for me to have it. And you’re just a romantic - nothing wrong with that.”

Nils dressed and then Hunter walked him to the front door. He kissed him and held him tenderly. “Are you sure you’re all right? It all happened so fast. Had you done that before?” Nils didn’t want to admit that he had not and he was raw and sore. Instead he said, “I’m fine but I was planning a soak in the hot tub when I get home anyway. I just wish you could be in it with me.”

“Your mother likes me but not that much,” Hunter laughed. In a more serious tone, he added, “It's best we keep it on the down-low until we're both out of here. Be patient. We can see each other all we want in the city, okay?” Nils gave his answer in the form of a lingering kiss and then he took his leave. Hunter watched as he practically skipped to his car and grabbed a jacket from the back seat to replace the missing shirt. They both grinned like fools as they waved to each other before Nils gunned the engine and sped off towards home.

 

End Notes:

In the next chapter, Nils meets Dr. Adam Carson and (STS) Davey.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8866>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun researching Cali universities for this chapter.

It was the third Sunday in a row Hunter had awakened in heaven. At least that’s what it felt like when he opened his eyes and saw the pale, soft-skinned boy asleep beside him again. Nils lay on his stomach with his arms hugging the pillow. Dark hair fringed the placid face that was turned to Hunter. Hunter studied the arch of the brow across a serene forehead, the sweep of dark lashes against a porcelain cheek shaded by just a hint of beard. He drank in the perfection of the long, supple back that ended in a subtle mound, barely covered by the tangled sheet. He longed to inch the sheet down with stealthy fingers and expose the firm flesh beneath it.

 

Hunter jumped when Nils suddenly moved into his arms and rubbed his face against his chest, purring like a cat while his hands roamed Hunter’s body. Nils was barely awake but Hunter felt his erection already demanding immediate attention. Nils grabbed Hunter’s hand and pushed it against his dick. “Make me come,” he whined in a whisper.

Hunter rolled him onto his back and propped himself up on one elbow over him. He took a handful of Nils’ hair and tugged on it. It forced his head back and his mouth fell open. He breathed harshly as Hunter firmly stroked him. It was only minutes before Nils shuddered in orgasm.

Hunter laid his head beside Nils’ on the pillow, looking at his contented profile. He smiled inwardly when he noted that Nils had yet to open his eyes and wondered if he’d think it was nothing more than a wet dream. Hunter couldn’t resist kissing his neck. That made Nils open his eyes. He pronounced, “I’m starving.” Hunter laughed at the non sequitur. “Your middle name should be insatiable - not that I’m complaining.”

Nils turned to him and began to search under the covers for Hunter’s cock. “What about you? Don’t you need to be satiated?,” he asked slyly. Hunter found and gently clasped Nils’ hands. “I’m good for now. Twice since midnight was enough to tide me through breakfast, at least.”

Nils cuddled up to him, closed his eyes again and sighed, “Hunter, you make so happy.” Hunter was so touched by Nils’ candor he couldn’t answer in kind for fear of his voice cracking with emotion. That simple sincerity was one of the things Hunter found most endearing about him. He just squeezed him tight in response.

The heady aroma of espresso wafted into the room and they heard the shower begin to run. Hunter said, “Bless his soul. He always has coffee ready in the morning and he doesn’t even drink it.”

Nils sat up. “Who? Who’s here? Oh! Is it Davey? Will I finally meet Davey?!”

Hunter laughed at his excitement. “Looks like it. I forgot to tell you he was getting back into town last night. I didn’t hear him come in. I’m sure he tried to be quiet and not disturb us. He’s like that - very considerate guy.”

Nils had heard quite a bit about Hunter’s roommate, Davey - more from Adam than Hunter. Nils met Dr. Adam Carson, Hunter’s best friend and business partner, when he’d stopped in at the dental practice to meet Hunter for lunch and a “quickie.”

Adam had blue eyes like Hunter but otherwise they were a study in contrasts. While Hunter was compact and toned, Adam was tall and muscular. Hunter’s clean-cut look of sandy hair shorn close to his rounded skull and his groomed, barely-there beard were the opposite of Adam’s tousled thick dark hair and careless scruff. Hunter’s appealing features were perfectly proportioned and he had a ready, even smile. Adam had a large handsome face with a crooked nose and a crooked smirk to match.

He owned the business alone until Hunter finally joined him. He struck Nils as personable and professional at the office but Nils came to know a very different side of him away from it. Adam was a partier, a player and a cynic. He eschewed commitment and preferred to sleep with any man that struck his fancy.

Nils had been nonplussed the first time Adam had grabbed him as he’d walked by and pulled him into his lap, trapping him with his arms tight around him. Hunter hadn’t been at all jealous and laughed it off. Once it became clear that Adam’s flirting was nothing more than that, Nils relaxed around him and had even jumped on his back for raucous rides around the apartment.

Adam liked to drink and he liked to talk, and one usually led to the other. One evening, after a few neat whiskeys (which he coaxed a reluctant Nils to sip along with him) he had filled Nils in on the history of their friendship. Adam and Hunter had grown up together in a small northern California town with a third Musketeer named Jade. Like all their friends, they’d had a garage punk band and were avid skaters before young adulthood arrived with all its decisions and demands.

Jade was older by two years so he was the first to leave their hometown. He’d been planning his escape from Ukiah and his family for as long as he could remember. Jade’s family had not been well off and his ambition far exceeded theirs. He was determined to attend the university with the best Humanities program in the state and Stanford was ranked number one in the world. As a high school senior, he had the audacity to submit an original article to a professional literary journal. It was accepted and then refused when they found out he had no credentials. Still, the exploit convinced Stanford admissions he showed enough promise to be accepted and be awarded a full scholarship.

He worked hard and sacrificed much to get himself through school, finishing his undergraduate degree in just three years. Having proven himself, he easily won a full stipend to continue his graduate work in their prestigious English program. Only four years later, before the ink on his diploma had a chance to dry, Dr. Puget was offered a teaching position in UCLA’s graduate English department. He was already making a name for himself in academic circles.

It had been much easier for Hunter and Adam. Their families were professionals in the medical field and money had never been a concern. It was taken for granted they too would attend Stanford. It was simply the best of the best and they followed in their fathers’ footsteps. Science came naturally to them both so they coasted through their undergraduate years there, really only buckling down as seniors when they were each accepted into the pre-dental program at UCLA.

So finally, the three NorCal friends were reunited in this strange new city of blinding sun, palm trees and a massive tangle of people and cars like nothing they could’ve imagined. It had been as if they’d never been parted. Their bond had been cemented further when it became apparent they all preferred men - although not each other, fortunately. (“That would’ve bordered on incest,” Adam winked at Nils.) Jade had some attraction to women as well but it was a topic they avoided discussing, especially since he’d met Davey.

Davey. Nils had been fascinated by Adam’s description of the young man. At twenty-five, he was much closer in age to Nils than the older men. Adam gave the impression he was somehow foreign and exotic. He’d been living in the East Village in New York City for several years, scraping by on multiple part-time jobs while taking classes in everything from writing to the performing arts.

He’d apparently been quite content with his life there until the day a visiting scholar attending a Literature conference at Columbia sauntered into the little bookstore where he worked. The attraction had been immediate and undeniable. Davey woke up in Professor Puget’s hotel room the next morning. The next three days were bliss but they were tainted by the certain knowledge it would end with the conference.

Jade returned to California and they’d tried to accept the reality of their situation. They were desperate to be together but twenty-five hundred miles separated them. Jade’s position at the university was highly coveted and his career couldn’t be jeopardized by a move to the East Coast. On the other hand, Davey had always followed his heart and had faith things work themselves out. Within three months he had left his life in New York behind and moved into Hunter’s spare room. He had been immediately accepted into “the brotherhood,” as Nils called it.

Anxious to finally meet him, Nils rolled out of Hunter’s arms and left the bed. He stopped in the bathroom for a quick wash-up and then put on a fresh pair of Hunter’s boxers and a t-shirt. Gazing down at his supine lover, he asked, “Well? Don’t you want to raid the fridge with me? I know you need coffee as much as I do.”

“So true…but give me a few minutes for a shower, babe. I‘ll be right there.”

Nils leaned down for a quick kiss. “’Kay. I’ll start something for us.” Then off he went. Hunter could hear him whistling “This Charming Man” down the hallway.

When he rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen, Nils stopped in his tracks and fell silent. He stared at the man standing at the counter with his back to him. Judging from the methodical movement of his arms and the sound of knife on wood, he was preparing food. That was normal enough and wasn’t what struck Nils dumb. It was the man’s breath-taking…beauty. Nils didn’t know what else to call it.

Davey was barefoot and wearing nothing but a deep red towel around his hips. It was drawn taut and defined the shape of his ass beneath it. His back was obscured by a curtain of black waves that fell nearly to his waist but Nils caught glimpses of the muscles working his shoulders and biceps as he chopped and diced the fruit in front of him. What was visible of his arms and legs was covered in a kaleidoscope of tattoos.

Davey shook back his head and the water drops in his hair caught the sunlight and sparkled like glitter. A few dripped from the longest tendrils and fell near his feet. Nils’ eyes followed them down and rested on the most delicate pair of ankles he’d ever see on a man.

Nils let out a loud cry of surprise when Hunter’s arms circled his waist from behind. That startled Davey badly and he spun around, knife still in hand. His other hand - small, and feminine, the fine fingers tipped in black - was splayed across his chest. That drew Nils’ attention to the flaming heart in its center and the daggers mirrored over his ribs. He saw the sleeves of color and design that stretched from Davey’s shoulders down to his bird-like wrists.

And Davey’s face. Velvet-soft chestnut eyes ringed with black lashes and the faintest circle of liner were opened wide in shock beneath the raised thin, arched brows. They were separated by an aquiline nose over perfect lips rounded in an “O” of “Ohmygod!” It all ended in the longest, strongest chin Nils had ever seen.

Suddenly the gears of Time shifted and everyone was animate once again. Hunter laughed and apologized. Nils laughed and gasped. Davey laughed and swore and pointed the knife in Hunter’s direction. “You play a dangerous game, man. You just about had a smattering of bloody fingertips in your fruit salad.”

“I know, I know. I said I’m sorry.” With a smile, Hunter changed the subject. “Dave. This is…”

Davey took a step forward and held out a juice-stained hand to Nils. “This must be Nils.”

There was something penetrating in his gaze that had Nils spellbound for a moment. Davey realized he was sticky and thought that explained Nils’ hesitation. He wiped his hands on the damp towel against his thighs and enfolded Nils in a quick, tight hug instead.

“You smell wonderful,” slipped out of Nils’ mouth before he knew he’d spoken aloud. Davey laughed shyly and mumbled a “thanks” before backing away.

“Help yourselves to coffee,” Davey said and resumed preparing their meal. Hunter sputtered and Nils giggled as they bumped each other in a mutual rush for the carafe. Then they stood back and served each other hot cups of the stuff with exaggerated formality, complete with bows. Hunter insisted he should be treating Davey to a welcome-home brunch after his absence and tried to take over cooking but Davey wouldn’t hear of it.

The three were just about to sit down to breakfast when Davey’s phone sounded a text alert. His face lit up when he heard Jade’s distinctive melody but his expression of joy turned to consternation as he read the message.

Hunter glanced up from his stack of pancakes. “Everything okay, Davey?” Nils watched Davey’s face become a mask of nonchalance and his tone was distracted when he answered. “Hmm? Oh sure…Listen, I’ll see you guys at dinner. Have fun today.” With that, he was gone, leaving behind his untouched plate.

 

 

End Notes:

In the next chapter, we meet Davey's lover, Jade.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8866>


	4. Chapter 4

Nils and Hunter enjoyed their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Washing the dishes was a joint effort with Hunter at the soapy sink and Nils behind him, reaching his long arms around him to rinse. The task went unfinished due to Nils biting Hunter’s neck, nibbling his earlobes and rubbing his hard-on over Hunter’s backside. Water dripped off the counter as Hunter went down on his knees to swallow the dessert Nils served up. Then Nils was bent over the table and fucked, a little cooking oil substituting for prepping. Either Davey didn’t hear or was too polite to interrupt.

It was the tradition that all the boys gathered at Hunter’s place for home-made pizza on the last Sunday night of the month and the two had plenty of grocery shopping to do. As much as he relished his time with Nils, Hunter couldn’t help being concerned about Davey’s sudden withdrawal and what he guessed had caused it.

Winding his arms around Nils from behind, Hunter leaned over his shoulder. “Would you mind if Davey came along? I think he got bad news. He might feel better if he’s not alone.”

Nils turned in his arms to face him. “Of course I don’t mind. It’s sweet you care. What do you think happened?”

Hunter stroked Nils' cheek with his thumb, distracted for a moment by his closeness before explaining. “I don’t think Jade is coming tonight. That’s a major disappointment. It was rough on Dave to be away from him while he was back in New York tying up loose ends. He’s counting the minutes until he sees him again.”

Nils sighed. “That’s too bad. I’ll go ask him to come with us, okay?” He headed to Davey’s room but Hunter called him back. In a low voice he cautioned, “Don’t bring up the thing with Jade.” Nils nodded in agreement.

The door to Davey’s room was open but only an inch. Nils knocked lightly. “Davey? Hi, it’s Nils.” He waited for a response but none came and he eventually began to walk away. Half-way down the hall he heard a soft voice behind him. “Hey, Nils.”

Nils turned back and saw Davey standing outside his room. Striking a casual stance, he said, “Hey. Hunter and I are going out to get everything for tonight. Wanna come with?”

Davey worried his lip-ring with his teeth, Nils noticing it for the first time. “Ummm, don’t think so. But thanks.”

Accepting Davey’s reply, he smiled and shrugged. “That’s cool. Text if you think of anything you want us to pick up. See ya.” When he turned he was surprised to see Hunter blocking his way. He wore an odd expression that warned what he was about to say wasn't the truth and the volume of his voice ensured Davey would hear.

“Nils, I remembered I’ve got to take care of something before we go shopping. Hang out here and I’ll swing by to get you. Help Davey do his nails or something.” Nils knitted his brows and opened his mouth to protest but Hunter had anticipated that. He leaned in as if to kiss Nils goodbye on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “Play along. Keep him company. I’ll make it up to you - promise.”

Nils whispered back, “You certainly will.” He grabbed Hunter’s head in his hands and kissed him hard and deep on the mouth. Then he turned away and flippantly tossed off, “See ya later.” He looked at Davey and gave an exaggerated sigh. “See how he treats me? Uses me and throws me away. So…will you keep me company?”

Nils thought it presumptuous to assume Davey wanted him around but Hunter had read him right - he seemed to brighten immediately when Nils agreed to stay behind. “I’d be happy to. My nails are freshly done but would you like me to paint yours for tonight? Or do you not do that sort of thing?” Davey went back into his bedroom and Nils followed.

“Oh, I definitely do. I’ve even got my own bottle of a black I like. I’ll get it.”

“I’d like to use mine if that’s alright. It’s MAC, a line for professionals. I can guarantee a smooth finish with that one. I have numerous shades of black for you to choose from,” he smiled, knowing Nils would appreciate the irony. He didn’t mention that Adam - with a sneer - had described Nils as both “emo” and “goth” due to his penchant for wearing black.

“I know MAC. I did a little modeling for Hot Topic - just the online store - and we used that.” Davey hoped he kept that to himself around Adam. Chiding himself for being so uncharitable in his thoughts, he fetched the tray with the nail varnishes and invited Nils to take a seat on the bed.

Davey adjusted a light to work under and sat facing Nils. Their knees touched and Nils was again impressed with how comfortable Davey was with physical intimacy, like when he hugged him when they met although he was a stranger. He realized it had little to do with who he was touching. It was his own personal space he offered so freely.

“So not OC,” he said under his breath, thinking aloud. Every touch there came with strings attached. Every look and every word had some ulterior motive. Everybody wanted something.

“What did you say? What’s not OC?” Davey asked with mild curiosity. He didn’t look up from Nils’ fingertips.

Nils tried to laugh it off. “I’m embarrassed. I was thinking aloud.”

Davey replaced the brush in the bottle and looked straight at Nils. “Is there something about me that makes you uncomfortable, Nils? I want us to be friends. I don’t want to do anything that bothers you but I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

Nils was dismayed Davey assumed he was somehow at fault. “No, not at all, Davey! It’s just that you’re different from the people I’ve grown up around. That’s a compliment by the way - I’m glad to be out of Newport Beach. At the same time, you sure don’t fit the stereotype of the rude unfriendly New Yorker.” He held his breath and hoped he hadn’t offended him.

Davey laughed softly and resumed applying nail polish. “You can thank my laid-back, loving, Latin family for my warmth, as you might call it.” Leaning in and dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, he suggested, “Maybe you better tell me about this place you’re from and the people there. It sounds sinister and intriguing.”

Nils guffawed. “Seriously?! Hell no. It’s boring and conservative and no one has an original thought in their head. It’s a very tidy, very wealthy sheep farm where they all eat the same golden fodder from the same golden trough and you can’t tell one sheep from another. Heaven forbid you show any individuality! The women have all been surgically altered to look alike. They could swap wives and never know the difference. Ever see The Real Housewives of Orange County?”

“Nooo. Was it on tv? I didn’t have a tv in New York. No one I knew did…” Davey got in before Nils rushed on.

“Oh my god, check it out on You Tube or something. My poor mom is in the closet in that place! Not that she ever complains in front of us but I know who she really is and that is not her scene.” Nils shook his head vehemently.

“Your mother is lesbian? That must be interesting,” he offered without much interest. He’d known such diversity in New York that would be nothing out of the ordinary.

“No! That’s not what I mean. Or if she was, she’d never know it there. I just mean she can’t express herself honestly and be who she really is without social ostracism,” Nils finished.

Davey chose his words carefully. “Then why - if I may ask - does she stay?”

“For me and my brother, I suppose. I guess she thought the divorce was upsetting enough without moving us and changing schools and so on. I have no doubt she‘ll leave there as soon as Zach finishes high school in a couple of years. She loves it here, especially the art scene. We have a blast when she visits. She’s got a gallery in Newport but she can only go so far with exhibiting what she likes. She gets the silent treatment enough from those bitches.”

Davey smiled a bit. “She sounds fantastic. I’d like to meet her. She must love you both very much and you obviously feel the same. You’re fortunate - people don’t realize how important family is. I miss mine, especially my mother.” He capped the bottle of polish and rose to get a small hair dryer from the bathroom. He pointed a finger at Nils and warned, “Don’t move - those have to be properly dried.”

After retrieving the dryer from the beneath the sink he stopped in front of the mirror and twisted his hair up as tightly as he could. He held the unruly mass on top of his head with one hand and strategically inserted two chopsticks to secure it. Talking to his image, he said, “That’s better - much cooler.”

He turned to Nils with dryer in hand but was stopped by the expression of shock on Nils’ face. His mouth was literally hanging open.

“Nils, what on earth is the matter?” Davey was beginning to suspect the boy had a penchant for drama.

Nils eyes remained wide. “Your back…the tattoo…it’s amazing.” Once his hair was up, the tissue-thin white tank top Davey wore did little to conceal the magnificent pair of life-size seraph wings tattooed in black from his shoulders to his waist.

Davey laughed with relief. “Jesus, you scared me! I forget it’s there until…well, until someone does what you just did.” He plugged in the dryer and settled across from Nils again.

“They are beautiful, aren’t they? It took years to get them done. I started them when I first moved to the city from Rochester. I was about your age and all alone. It was quite the adventure. Soon after I got there I had a dream about them. It was obviously symbolic of my new independence, yada yada, right?” Nils nodded as he hung on Davey’s every word.

“But the weird thing is… I met this tattoo artist who was looking for a client for this exact tat. He couldn’t find anyone willing to make that kind of commitment and he was kind of obsessed. I could only afford to get several inches at a time although he was charging me for little more than the cost of supplies.”

Davey placed Nils’ hands lightly on his knees and tested the dryer’s heat level. Before finishing Nils’ manicure he finished his story. “I feel like he owns it as much as I do. I told Phil I get to have it while I’m alive and he can have it after I’m dead. I’ll have my back skinned before I’m cremated and he can hang it in his shop.” He laughed at Nils’ wrinkled nose and his muttered, “Grosss.” The noise of the dryer drowned out any other remark.

After a couple of minutes Davey sat back and surveyed his work. He looked at Nils expectantly. “Done. Does that meet with your approval?”

Nils held out his hands and studied his nails. “That’s the best polish job I’ve ever had. Thank you. You should go professional.”

Davey looked at him with widened eyes. “You know, maybe I should. There’s certainly a market here. I’ve had plenty of experience with theater productions I’ve been in. And I just met this fantastic guy named Jeffree who does it and has lots of connections.“ He stopped and laughed at himself. “Listen to me - spoken like a true Angeleno.” Then he cocked his head and smiled at Nils. “Thank you. I’ll seriously think about it.”

He stood and did some stretches. “I’ve got to get more exercise. I walked miles a day in New York so it really wasn’t an issue but here everyone drives everywhere and then goes to the gym. I never bothered to get a license and I can’t imagine myself in a gym.” He shuddered in mock revulsion and then patted his middle. “I’m always battling my Italian genes,” he laughed.

Nils bit his tongue before any admiring comments about Davey’s physique slipped out. He’d particularly noticed his prominent cock since he wasn’t wearing underwear and it would’ve been horrid to make some cliche about Italian endowment. He thought diet was a related but neutral topic.

“Hunter said you’re vegan. I became vegetarian five years ago but I’m thinking about going all the way to veganism. It seems like the right thing to do.”

“Definitely, you should. That’s one thing I do like about L.A. - it’s easy to be vegan. It wasn’t trendy in New York and it was hard to get enough to eat, period, for me and my friends.” He spoke as a matter of fact, without self-pity.

Davey was perched on the edge of his bed and Nils was stretched across it on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. “It sounds like it was rough for you there. What you’ve told me reminds me of that musical, _Rent_. Ya know - a group of friends surviving together, creating art against the odds? Is it really like that?”

“Maybe a little,” Davey chuckled and Nils was charmed by the delightful crinkles that formed at the corners of his eyes. “But remember it wasn’t about hardship; it was a celebration of life in the face of death. I was in two Off-Broadway productions of it. I played Angel. God, I loved that part - the songs are so great.”

Davey grew quiet and looked down, picking at the bedspread pensively. “The thing is, there you can get by on freebies and sharing. It’s about where you are and what you’re doing. Here everything costs something and if you don’t have money… well, here it’s about what you have and who you know.” He looked up. “I’m sorry. I have no right to complain. I’m very grateful to Hunter. He’s been so generous, letting me stay with him and making me feel so at home. I have good people in my life here and that’s what matters.”

In the face of Davey’s obvious homesickness, Nils wanted to ask him why he had given up so much he loved but he already knew the answer - Jade. He had left everything behind months ago to be in L.A. with Jade - yet he was living in Hunter’s spare room. Nils was dying of curiosity to know more about this man with the enchanting name who inspired such sacrifice and devotion.

Nils decided to ignore Hunter’s warning to avoid the sensitive topic. Hesitantly he began, “Davey, why…” but he was saved from temptation when Hunter loudly announced his return with a call for help carrying in the groceries.

 

End Notes:

Next chapter: Finally Jade - surprise!

 

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8866>


	5. Chapter 5

The evening was winding down and the friends were feeling mellow after a satisfying meal of home-made pizza and salads. It had been Nils’ first time participating in the lively ritual and Davey had again proven his talent in the kitchen. He’d delegated the sauce-making to Hunter and the vegetable chopping to Nils but he had made the crust himself, twirling and tossing the tender dough into the air and catching it on his floured fists again and again. Adam prepared his signature spinach salad as an accompaniment and provided a red velvet vegan cake for dessert.

Over dinner, Hunter and Adam discussed getting their band together again. They debated whether Jade would have time for it and the need for practice space. Hunter said he’d like to try his hand at rock music and suggested they add a “real” vocalist and front man - the obvious choice being Davey. Adam bristled at first with some references to Yoko Ono but couldn’t say much in the face of Davey’s excitement and obvious qualifications. Nils scoffed at Adam’s suggestion he should be the band groupie and insisted on being their one-man crew. He advanced the band’s name be “In Your Teeth,” and Hunter suggested “The Flossers.” Davey liked “Orthodontia.” But it was Adam who had the winning entry: the band would be known as “Oral Sex.”

The film they’d watched on Hunter’s wide-screen had ended and they lapsed into a companionable silence that was broken only by the occasional clinking of the ice in Adam’s whiskey glass as he sipped his drink. He sat alone in a comfortable chair with an ankle resting on a knee. Hunter was on the sofa with Nils settled between his legs, his back to Hunter’s front. Hunter’s hands were under Nils’ top, lazily running up and down the satiny skin of his sides, dragging his thumbs over each rib. The weekend had passed too quickly for Hunter: he wasn’t ready to return Nils to campus.

Davey was on the floor in front of them, back against the sofa. Nils held a brush and repeatedly pulled Davey’s hair towards his lap with strong strokes. He loved the dense weight of it in his hands almost as much as he loved the warm, rounded feel of Hunter’s shaved head under his palms when he guided him between his legs.

After awhile, Davey roused himself from the spell Nils’ hands had worked on him. He stood and stretched. “Espresso, everyone? I think I’ll indulge myself this time.”

“We’ll take some,” Hunter answered as Nils turned into his arms and Hunter began to kiss him. “The wine made us sleepy and the night isn’t over yet.” In agreement, Nils smiled mischievously as he stealthily opened the buttons on Hunter’s shirt. Davey nodded in understanding and gave a small sigh of envy. Giving in to temptation, he said, “I’m cutting the cake, too,” and disappeared into the kitchen.

The silence was broken by the sound of Adam’s phone receiving a text. He read it and smiled. “That’s right - the night has just started. Boys, I’ve got a date.”

“Date or hook up?” Hunter teased. Davey returned and set the tray of cups and carafe down on the coffee table.

“Call it what you want, it all comes down to sex in the end, my friend,” Adam asserted. He shook his head at the cup of coffee Davey offered him. Instead he freshened his drink from the bottle on the floor next to him.

“I think we’re going to hear Adam wax loquacious on the subject of romance.” Davey barely suppressed an eye-roll.

“Romance, shmomance. It’s all about sex. I’ll never understand why people have to complicate matters by disguising it as something more, is all. ” Adam took another sip of whiskey and then snorted. “I mean, look at Hunter and Nils here. With the age difference, they can’t have a thing in common - it’s all about sex. Hunt’s flattered to be getting some from such a cute kid and Slin needs experience. Hunt’s got plenty of that to share.” It was hard to tell if the last was meant as a compliment.

Nils sat up straight. He couldn’t help being provoked. “That’s not true, Adam. I live in a dorm - I could have sex three times a day if I wanted but I don’t. I’d rather wait until I can be with Hunter because…I love him.” His cheeks colored as he moved closer to Hunter. “And he does know how to treat me right.” Nils took Hunter’s hands and kissed them before pressing them between his legs, eliciting a pleased peal of laughter from his lover.

Adam noted how Davey glowed just watching them. For some reason he couldn’t explain it goaded him to attack. “And look at Davey, giving up everything to stay near some guy he barely knows when it all started with sexual attraction - they fucked the first night they met. His life would be so much simpler if he’d just admitted those three days in bed with Jade in NYC were the best sex he’d ever had and left it at that.” There was no mistaking the smugness in Adam’s voice.

Davy turned to him with eyes blazing but he kept his tone level as he rebutted Adam’s insinuation. “The fact that I’m here is proof that Jade means more to me than anything or anyone now. Sex is cheap; what I share with Jade is precious.” He lifted his chin in disdain as he added, “I dare say, your name will be forgotten by morning.”

Adam’s knuckles went white as he gripped his glass. The room was thick with tension and his voice was quiet and tight. “If it’s so precious, why didn’t he meet you at the airport last night? Why is he at yet another weekend conference with his pretty, young colleague, Marissa?”

Davey trembled with anger as he spoke through clenched teeth. “She’s presenting as well and this conference is critical to Jade’s upcoming review. I want him to be there: his success is important to me.”

Adam snickered. “I guess it should be since he’ll be supporting you. You might’ve done all right off-off-Broadway but you’re not exactly Hollywood material. Bohemia doesn‘t sell here.” Davey blinked in silent shock as the color drained from his face.

Hunter gently urged Nils off his lap and said, “Why don’t you get us a big slice of cake, babe.” Then he approached the coffee table and prepared two cups of espresso for Nils and himself. He stood between the two combatants casually tasting his, as if nothing were wrong at all. Nils returned with a plate of cake in each hand. He held up one to Hunter. “I thought you and I could share.” He urged Davey to take the other.

Davey’s hand shook as he accepted the plate from Nils and his thanks was a whisper. He was grateful to Hunter and Nils for intervening. He’d never understood why he and Adam always fell into conflict. He wanted nothing more than to be accepted by Jade’s closest friends. Jade was estranged from his family, except for a brother who was missing most of the time. Adam and Hunter were all he had yet Davey couldn’t seem to stop himself from rising to Adam’s bait every time.

Adam’s cell buzzed again. “Impatient, isn’t he?” Adam spoke aloud and smiled as he read the message. He rose and excused himself to use the bathroom before going. There was a collective sigh of relief among the other three after the door closed and they sank down on the sofa. Small talk about coffee and cake ensued.

Adam returned to the living room, rolling down the sleeves on his Armani shirt and buttoning the cuffs. He was his usual facetious self after the brief separation. He knelt down in front of Davey and playfully asked for a bite of cake. Davey couldn’t help smiling as Adam closed his full lips around the morsel, sliding it into his mouth.

He winked at Davey and said, “That’s delicious. Did you know I brought that just for you?” Davey shook his head. “I did. I know it’s not Jade but chocolate always makes things better.”

“Oh. Thank you, Ad.” Davey glanced away in abashed surprise.

“You’re welcome, Davey. And I mean that - you are welcome.” Davey believed the warmth in Adam’s eyes was genuine and knew it was as close to an apology as he would get.

Adam strode to the door and bid them goodbye. Nils grinned and warned, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I won’t, Slin - and that leaves my night wide open.”

“He knows you too well,” Hunter laughed and pulled Nils against him, receiving a kiss from Nils in affirmation.

Pointing a finger at Nils, Adam admonished, “You be a good boy at school this week. And don’t drain Hunter completely tonight - his patients need him to work tomorrow.” With that and a chuckle, Adam was gone.

Davey took his empty saucer into the kitchen, leaving Hunter and Nils alone. Nils asked in a low voice, “What is it with Adam? I wanted to punch him when he made that crack about Jade having to support Davey.”

Hunter sighed. “Honestly, I think it’s jealousy. Adam’s always envied Jade’s ambition and focus, his independence. It hurts that somebody other than him has finally broken through that. Me - I’m just happy Jade finally fell in love. It proves he’s human. Adam may think Davey is all wrong for Jade but I think he’s perfect. Odd, but perfect,” he chuckled.

Nils pulled Hunter close and dropped a gentle kiss on his mouth. “You’re such a romantic.” Hunter wanted to tell him that he was the inspiration for this new-found sentimentality. He knew their affair couldn’t last but he couldn’t stop his feelings for Nils growing stronger by the day. Nils’ public declaration of his own feelings earlier made it even harder to anticipate the end. A hopeful kiss in return was Hunter’s only answer.

There was a knock on the apartment door. Davey glanced into the living room and seeing the two men embracing, decided to answer it. Muttering to himself, “… Adam probably forgot his phone,” he flung open the door.

Hunter and Nils jumped at the loud cry Davey made a moment later and the commotion that followed. Then he was in the room with them, being spun in a circle, feet off the floor, long hair flying. He was in the arms of a tall, lanky man with soft nutmeg hair that hugged his head in waves ending in a diminutive ponytail. The man’s face was split by a grin so wide it looked like it hurt.

They stopped twirling and Jade brushed at the corner of Davey’s eyes with his thumbs. “Tears? I’m so sorry…”

Davey sniffled and laughed away his concern. “I’m just so happy to see you! But…why are you here? Shouldn’t you still be in Santa Barbara? What about the seminar tomorrow?”

“When Mar heard you were back from New York, she insisted on covering for me. Besides, it’s an opportunity for her to strut her stuff in front of Hudson. The old fart doesn’t give her the credit he should. I presented today so my part is done. It was well received.”

Jade smoothed Davey’s disheveled strands along his cheeks and gazed into his eyes. Distracted, he added, “By the way, she wants to go dancing with you again next week.”

“That would be fun! We’ll take Nils to one of those 18 and up clubs.”

“Nils? Who’s that?,” Jade inquired, not taking his eyes off Davey‘s.

Nils cleared his throat, causing Jade to turn to see him, and stepped forward. “Hi, Jade. I’m Nils - Hunter’s boyfriend.” Large, round hazel eyes opened wide behind the black- framed glasses. Nils thought he was very handsome in a professorial sort-of-way.

Hunter had moved in close and held Nils loosely from behind. He winked at Jade over Nils’ shoulder, indicating how very lucky he felt. Davey reached out and squeezed Nils’ forearm. “He’s a student at your campus, too, Jade.”

“Really? That’s great. We’ll get a coffee sometime. What are you in for?” He smiled and Nils found it charming despite the crooked teeth displayed. He wondered why he hadn’t had them straightened with dentists for best friends.

“Design Media Arts.”

“Ah. Our departments aren’t exactly neighbors on campus but we’ll find each other soon,” he assured Nils. “Now, if you both will excuse us…It’s been a very long three weeks.” Jade turned back to Davey, took him in his arms and whispered something in his ear. Davey colored slightly, smiling. He took Jade’s hand and walked him towards his bedroom.

The door was barely latched before Davey was held against it by the weight of Jade’s body. He gasped for breath beneath the sudden crush of Jade’s mouth on his. Jade let up only to move down his throat, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses as he went. Davey yelped when Jade’s teeth sunk into the tender junction of his neck and shoulder. He was instantly hard.

Jade broke away with a chagrined smile. “I’m sorry! I lost control. I missed you so much, wanted you so much.” Jade held him tenderly and spoke quietly against his hair. “If I’m thinner it’s because I couldn’t eat while you were gone. I felt a fool but I couldn’t help it. It turns out the poets weren’t exaggerating.”

Davey was deeply touched - and deeply relieved. He had made the right decision. He lifted his hands into Jade’s hair and pulled his head down for a long, deep kiss that contained as much soul as the other had held fire. Then he worked his hands under Jade’s suit jacket and slipped it off his shoulders, letting it crumple to the floor. He deftly unknotted Jade’s tie. It and Jade’s fine dress shirt joined his jacket.

Davey then pulled his own top off and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. Jade had caught on quickly and had already stepped out of his own shoes and slacks. Davey was nude then. He led Jade to the bed still wearing his socks and boxers. Placing his hands on Jade’s shoulders, he said, “Sit.”

He knelt and proceeded to roll down one sock until he cupped Jade’s bare foot in his hands. He massaged it, paying special attention to the intimate space between each toe. He repeated the gesture with the other foot. During the entire procedure, his eyes never left Jade’s. Jade found it impossible to break his gaze.

Then he gripped the waistband of Jade’s boxers and rolled them down his hips, thighs, knees, calves, ankles and feet. Their eyes remained locked even when he tugged subtly to get Jade to lift his ass to slide the fabric from beneath him. He wrapped one hand around Jade’s throbbing penis, making him grimace with sensitivity but he relieved it by replacing it with the warm wet of his mouth. Davey’s eyes closed at the delicious taste and the weight on his tongue, savoring as he slowly glided it in and out. Jade groaned and buried his hands in the thicket of Davey’s hair. He wanted so much but as aroused as he was, doubted he could last long enough to get it all.

Davey rose and slid onto Jade’s lap with knees bent, trapping their erections between their bellies. Jade held him tight as they kissed deeply, delighting in the flavor of chocolate and espresso on Davey‘s tongue.

Davey was losing patience, too. Without leaving Jade’s lap, he leaned over to the table by the bed and snatched up the tube of sex lube he kept there. He flipped it open and squeezed a generous amount into his palm. He reached between them and coated them both with the cool fluid. “Right hand,” he requested and Jade held it out to him. Davey drizzled lube all over Jade’s long fingers. He wrapped his arms around Jade’s shoulders and braced himself with his thighs for leverage. “Prep me, love,” he whispered in Jade’s ear.

It was fast work for Jade, thanks to Davey’s regular use of sex toys in his absence. When Davey sank down on Jade’s index and middle fingers past the knuckles, they were in direct contact with his prostate and his balls were cradled in the palm of Jade’s hand. His head was thrown back, hair dangling to his waist and a deep groan erupted from his exposed throat. Jade kissed up and down both sides of Davey’s neck with enough passion to leave marks.

He moaned his need for Davey and they moved to replace Jade’s fingers with his cock. For several minutes they took it slow and Davey rode him with a fluid rhythm while they kissed and Jade stroked Davey’s thick cock between them. Then a random shift in position made Davey clinch and cry out in pleasure that he needed Jade to touch him again “right there!” He wrapped his arms around Jade’s shoulders and held on for dear life as Jade bucked into him furiously, his forehead anchored to the bright heart on Davey’s sternum.

Davey climaxed chanting Jade’s name, anointing them both with a copious amount of cum. Jade followed with a muffled sob and then he kissed each star in the ring adorning Davey‘s collar bone and shoulders. Lightly panting, he collapsed backward onto the bed as his soft cock slipped out of Davey, smearing their thighs with wet warmth. Still straddling him, Davey leaned down and kissed his full mouth and each nipple before rolling off him and lying against his side, his head cradled in the crook of Jade‘s shoulder.

As they quieted, Jade smoothed Davey’s wild hair away from his own face so he could speak without breathing in the flyaway strands. “Tell me about your trip, ” he coached.

Davey cleared his throat. “Well, it was successful. I accomplished what I needed to. My credits will transfer to this campus. I’m now fully enrolled at The American Academy of Dramatic Arts, Los Angeles.”

Jade squeezed him briefly. “That’s great. And your family? You enjoyed seeing your family?”

Davey frowned a little but Jade couldn’t see it. He didn’t need to. “Yes, very much…”

“Dave.” Jade’s voice was grave.

“Hm?,” Davey still distracted by the question.

“Will you take me to meet them at Christmas?” It sounded just that simple. Taken aback, Davey was sure he’d heard it wrong. He got up on an elbow and stared at Jade.

“What?? You don’t enjoy a family Christmas. You were quite clear about that.”

“That’s my family. I’ll take a chance on yours,” Jade dryly replied.

Davey settled into Jade again, smiling to himself. Rubbing Jade’s hip, he said, “They’ll love you. We’re a literary bunch and they’ll be honored to have an illustrious scholar of eighteenth century European literature stay with them. Expect lively discussions into the wee hours of morning and Scrabble tournaments to die for.”

Jade barked a rare laugh. “Sounds like work to me! I just wanted to impress you and Michael with my mad skating skills. You said you did have a skate scene when you were a kid - a few years ago - didn’t you?,” Jade teased.

“Well, yeah, but nothing to equal the California punk scene in it’s heyday. Besides, it’ll be December in Rochester. The only skating we’ll be doing will be on blades, not boards. Hope you don’t break any old bones.” Davey gave Jade’s hip an emphatic pat, returning the joke. Jade took it with good humor, confident that his running regimen kept him both fit and attractive.

Suddenly they were both sated and exhausted. They rearranged themselves into a comfortable embrace and fell into a deep, contented sleep.

**********************************************************************

The morning began as the night had ended - with lovemaking. It was no less passionate as Davey patiently coaxed Jade’s body to accept him as fully as did his heart. Afterward, they shared a sensuous, steamy shower and then Jade combed out Davey’s washed hair aided by a handful of conditioner. Davey tied it up loosely to dry while he dressed.

Walking into the bedroom, Davey smiled at Jade’s outfit. He was wearing Davey’s Smiths tshirt with his suit pants, all of Davey’s being too short on Jade’s long legs. He was able to pull off the look well. His hair skirted the collar of the tee and was tucked behind his ears. He wasn’t wearing his glasses. Davey was still shocked whenever he remembered Jade was well over forty. He looked sooo good.

They made plans to go out for breakfast and Davey gathered up his keys and phone. The keys felt different in his hand and he noticed there were two on the ring he’d never seen before. He turned to Jade, consternation showing on his face. Before he could voice his bewilderment Jade asked, “Any messages on your phone?”

“What? Why?…Well, yeah, there is.” Glancing down, Davey opened the website link in the new text.

“Spam?? It looks like a real estate ad…” Davey quickly scrolled through the Instagrams.

“What is it for, Davey?” Jade maintained a poker face.

“Some little house for rent in Silver Lake. It’s cute as fuck. Wanna see?” Before he could hand the phone over, his mouth dropped open as he stared at the last photo. He slowly raised his eyes to Jade as understanding dawned.

Jade was grinning. It was the same grin he wore in the photo that captivated Davey: the photo of him standing on the front porch of the house in question, keys dangling from his raised hand.

Jade stepped forward and took Davey in his arms. “Would you like to go see it after breakfast? I haven’t signed anything yet. I wanted you to decide.”

Davey was overwhelmed with emotion and he squeezed Jade hard in his excitement. “Of course!” He ran through the photos again with Jade pressed against him, looking on. He stopped Davey on one and pointed.

“See that? There’s a garage; a reminder you need to start driving.”

Davey sighed. “I suppose so. When in Rome…” A clever look came over his face. “There are other uses for garages, you know.”

Jade chortled. “Let me guess - our own private fetish club.”

Davey corrected him. “Not a bad idea but no. Band practice!” He proceeded to tell Jade about Hunter and Adam’s interest in starting up Oral Sex and his enthusiasm to be the vocalist.

“Dave, this is eerie. We went out for lunch in this old neighborhood in Santa Barbara and I came across this little guitar store. I don’t know why but I went in. I fell in love with this used electric Gibson and bought it. It‘s in the trunk of my car. Wait until you see it - it’s a beauty.”

Davey beamed and took Jade’s arm, leading him to the door. “What are we waiting for?”

********************************************************************

At first, Nils didn’t hear the knock on his dorm room door over the roar of the blow-dryer. He was wiping away the eyeliner that had pooled stubbornly in a tear duct when he finally did. He heard giggling and bumping on the other side as he approached.

He opened it and stepped back as Davey and Marissa tumbled in, apparently in the middle of a shoving match.

“What the hell?,” Nils laughed.

Aside from the giggling, the two were both a little out of breath. “We raced to the door. I won, Davey lost,” explained the petite blonde wearing a simple short black dress with spaghetti straps Nils thought was quite sexy.

“I did not!” Davey protested, tossing his hair vigorously behind his shoulder. “I was being a gentleman and letting you go first,” he sniffed.

Marissa guffawed. “Sexist bullshit! I won, even in these heels!”

Smiling, Nils judiciously observed, “I’m staying out of it.” He turned to Marissa and introduced himself. She said she was glad to finally meet him, leaned in and air-kissed his cheek. Davey sidled in and pecked him on the other one. “Don’t get any ideas, Mar. I saw him first. Besides, I’m your date tonight, remember?”

Nils gathered up his phone and keys. Davey took his hand and pulled him into the hallway, barely allowing him time to lock up before pushing him down the hall. “Let’s go! Your date’s waiting in the car,” he winked.

“Hunter?! Hunter’s coming?” Nils lit up at the unexpected news as Davey rushed him along. He nearly stumbled as they quickly descended the steps to the street where a pink Cadillac idled at the curb.

“Um, no. He had to decline but you’ve said you wanted to see the real gay Los Angeles. Well…you’re about to meet the gayest gay L. A. has to offer: my friend, Jeffree Star.”

Nils stopped dead in his tracks. Holding open the car’s passenger door was a very tall, very thin man (Nils was certain) in six-inch platform shoes and a skin-tight zippered neon-yellow mini-dress. He wore his hair in a cotton-candy pink bob that framed a long, angular face with high cheekbones and a surgically-enhanced bright pout of a mouth. As Nils came closer, he could see the exaggerated arched brows matched the fuschia hair and the eyes themselves were an odd shade of lavender. With the exception of his face, every inch of exposed pale skin was covered with tattoos.

Staring up at the stunning creature, Nils blurted, “Hi.”

Jeffree flashed him a toothy smile. “Hi, yourself. Push Louis over and slide on in, sweetie.” Nils carefully placed the bulky designer bag between them as Jeffree took his seat behind the wheel. Glancing in the rearview mirror at Davey and Marissa, Jeffree announced, “Buckle up, boys and…Professor Festa. You are now in the company of the Queen of the Club Scene.” When he exclaimed, “WeHo, here we come!” and gunned the engine for emphasis, Nils felt the thrill of anticipation right down to his toes.

The End

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8866>


End file.
